


Unstable Miraculous One-Shots

by ClashWolfSpider



Series: The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Miraculous, F/M, Kwami Swap, One Shot Collection, Original Miraculous, Spider Miraculous, Unstable Miraculous Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashWolfSpider/pseuds/ClashWolfSpider
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in the Unstable Miraculous Universe, they can be in character's perspective, a small story, like the Miraculous Secrets videos on Youtube, stories from episodes that happened or will happen in the main story, alternate universes, and scenarios, or even ideas I just want to write, feel free to suggest ideas in the comments.It is recommended, but not mandatory, to read the main story before taking a look at this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Javier Parra | Fear Factor (Unstable Miraculous), Alix Kubdel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977928
Kudos: 1





	1. Javier's Double Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Javier would describe his life as a Youtuber and superhero.

A'ight listen up everyone, I'm doing this once and only once. My name's Javier Parra and for about a month now I've been one of Paris' heroes, Fear Factor, my job's to help the two oblivious lovebirds, Ladybug and Cat Noir, keep Paris safe from Hawk Moth. His whole schtick is that he wants our Miraculous. Oh but he doesn't know what would happen to him if he used mine. Y' see my Miraculous is different from Marinette and Adrien's, mine is unstable. What that means is that it's more powerful than theirs. And by that account, it also means it's more dangerous than theirs.

It's only able to be wielded by someone who's gone through dark times and hasn't gone mad because of it. And I was chosen to wield it. I bet you're all asking, "Well what happens to someone who is perfectly fine or is mad uses it?" Well to answer your question, they go insane, the power rushes to their head and, well, you know insane asylum's, Byte, my kwami, said about 90% of the people inside have used an unstable Miraculous.

But hey I haven't talked about my regular life yet, in normality, I make videos on youtube with a little bit of game designing on the side. I want to make people happy and entertained. But before that can take off, I need to abide by the school system, as broken as it is. Some would describe me as a pessimist but if you got to know me I can be really funny, but hey anybody would talk good about themselves. So you're probably wondering how I got my Miraculous, well I came home one day and there was a backpack tied in chains on my chair. I went up to grab it but, then it threw me back against the wall and it started to spin, glow and levitate all at the same time. After all that I met the closest thing, you can get to a god, Byte. Byte's my kwami who allows me to transform into Fear Factor, he's a great bud, he was created after Adrien's kwami did something way back when. He talks pretty formally, he only referenced me by my full name when we first met, but now he refers to me as, "My Friend". I feel bad for him, he says he was shunned from the other kwami's because of his power and the previously mentioned issue of his miraculous. But he wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, so for now, I'll be his friend. He says there may be others like me who can use the unstable miraculous properly, I hope he's right. Well, I gotta go, my camera's running out of space, and I gotta record a video, so see y'all later.


	2. Javier's Miraculous Swap Names and Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a thing I wanted to write so people can know what I have in mind for when I get to Reflekdoll, even though it's going to take ages.

Javier with the Ladybug earrings  
Name: Red Hope  
Description: Whole front side is black, undersides of his arms as well. There is a red dot on his palm on each hand with a line that follows his ring and index finger to the red on his backside. The topside of his feet have a dot on them as well that has a line that follows his foot that connects to the red on the bottom of his feet which connects to the rest of the red coloring. Where his backpack would be there is a bulge that has two "legs" that come to the top of his shoulders while another two follow his rib cage to the front. His mask looks just like Ladybug's and Mister Bug's.

Javier with the Black Cat ring  
Name: Green Lightning  
Description: Mask connects to the suit with two columns going to the top of his head to the back of the suit, on the top of those are where the cat ears sit, the inside of the ears are all green while the back is black, the left ear is clipped. There is a green circle around his wrists and ankles. The green circles on his wrist have lines that connect at the base of his neck that goes down to his tail. His tail has a solid green section in the middle while around it, it is see-through. The circles on his ankles have a line that meets at the tail. His claws are highlighted in green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a separate one-shot for Marinette and Adrien with the spider backpack.


	3. This is the End, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many elements to a story, the characters, their desires, the plot, the setting, and many more. But after a while, the formula can get boring, so we make our own stories out of them, we change key elements that make the original happen, we change peoples lives, we switch powers or even gender. Sometimes we put them in a coffee shop, others we give them a red string that brings them to their soul mate, and in even rarer cases, we add our own characters or selves into them.  
> There are many ways a story can be told, this way is if one of our main heroes was akumatized on the day of heroes, the day where all should have been fine, but our villain had other plans.

There was a buzzing in his head, he couldn't think, all he saw was red, Rena Rouge was akumatized first, then Carapace with Queen Bee right after. All he understood is that, he failed them, he was supposed to make sure they were safe, along with Paris, he failed.

He didn't notice the red Akuma get in his spider legs.

"Poor little Fear Factor, you failed them, you always had a plan, yet you didn't know what to do now, I'll give you that power now, and you get to be rid of your responsibilities, just get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous." He heard Scarlet Moth in his ears, he heard mumbles, he knew that it had to be Ladybug and Cat Noir, with his newest unstable recruit, Night Shadow, he couldn't give in, he knew Hawk Moth was the enemy, he's a hero, right?

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Night Shadow looked on in horror as red enveloped Fear Factor's body as he stood up, when he turned around he looked like himself, except that his outfit was all red. "I'll do your favors Scarlet Moth on one condition," Fear said. Scarlet Moth replied, "What is it, my loyal Akuma?" "You listen to me now!" As Hawk Moth said "What!?" the red butterfly light mask they had changed into the shape of a spider.

Scarlet Moth watched as Fear Factor and his light mask, change shape, he tried to call off the Akuma but found he couldn't move, it hurt when he tried to. "I don't think so Mothy, same goes for you Catalyst." Fear said. Scarlet Moth didn't know how to react, his own Akuma was using the tactics he uses for victims who wouldn't listen to him, he also somehow knew he was being powered by Catalyst, and on top of it all, he was now in control of him and his Akuma's. "I'm your new boss now, everyone, call me 'Akuma Factor'." Fear said declaring his new name and laughing evilly.

The heroes that were left retreated and regrouped. "What do we do now, our strongest member's been akumatized, any ideas M'lady?" Adrien asked. He had gotten into the sewers with his Cataclysm and now they were recharging, except for Night Shadow, who was kind enough to not look at them while they recharge.

Akuma Factor was standing next to the hole Cat Noir created when Scarlet Moth said, "I'm fine with you being in charge, but why are you standing still!?" "Calm down Mothy, with the power you gave me, on top of the ones I already have, I know exactly what they're going to do and when they're going to do it," Akuma told the man before saying, "Syren search the waters, Animan take whoever can fit in that hole, go and search it, big guys stay here, getting back to the hole, it leads to the sewers, they'll hear you and dive into the water with the powers they need, Syren will be waiting there, Animan when that happens dive in after them, Frozer after about 7 minutes start freezing the city from the Tower, soon they'll end up at a street with a barrier where we can get a few more Akuma's." Scarlet was astonished by Akuma's coordination, with him there was no way he could lose!

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Night Shadow just passed a barrier. When they looked back they saw something horrible, standing there was Reverser, Anansi, Captain Hardrock, Befana, Pupetteer, with a few new faces. "You like the new recruits, the other two are named Silencer and Weredad since you're wondering." Akuma Factor told them. They looked on the bus, where they saw Akuma Factor, Scarlet Moth, and another Akuma who wasn't colored red like the others. Knowing they were in for a fight, Ladybug took out her yo-yo, Cat took out his baton, and Night took out his six shooter and loaded it. Unfortunately, as soon as they did Akuma snatched them out of their hands, and webbed LB and Cat to the ground, while he tied Night in the air so he couldn't use his secondary power. "Remember my secondary power, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Spider's Web?" Akuma asked them. They knew it plenty, it was a power that gave him a web dimension that he controlled fully, he can pull people's souls in if they touch a special web of his, leaving the body vulnerable. "Well, I could just take your Miraculous', but wheres the fun in just winning, I'll take you to the web dimension and toy with you first, face it you lost," Akuma said. He brought two black webs out of the ground and aimed at them. Ladybug and Cat Noir knew they were done so they closed their eyes, seeing the darkness of their eyelids, before the dark void of his web dimension.

"Say goodbye," Akuma Factor said as he stretched his hand to make the webs latch onto them, but nothing happened. As Ladybug and Cat Noir opened their eyes they saw Akuma having problems with the black webs, that should've grabbed them and brought their minds to his pocket dimension. "Akuma Factor what's happening!?" Scarlet Moth asked him angrily. Akuma responded with, "I-I don't know! Maybe it's because,... that's not who they're aiming for." He smirked and sent the webs at Scarlet Moth and Catalyst, which latched onto them, they drop their cane and tablet respectively and close their eyes being brought to his dimension. "Thank you all for helping you can go now." Akuma said as the spider legs broke Hawk Moth's cane, deakumatizing him and all the others. He then let the webs holding Ladybug, Cat, and Night Shadow disappear.

"Wait, what's happening?" Ladybug asked Fear Factor. "Let me explain to all of you, right after Hawk Moth proposition, I had a black web latch onto my ankle, so I went into my web dimension, and when I'm in there, no time passes so I sat there for a day thinking of ways to beat Hawk Moth, but then I remembered when Lila was deakumatized, she remembered everything, she did so because she was willing to be akumatized, all the others were akumatized because of manipulation so before I went back into my corporeal body I became willing and remembered my entire plan, and since whenever an Akuma happened that takes energy, whenever they tried to take mine, their power malfunctioned, which is why I controlled all the Akuma's and on top of that Hawk Moth." Fear explained to the team. The first to say something was Night Shadow, "That was an amazing idea Fear Factor, this is why you're the leader of the Unstable's." Fear decided that he would end this today, so he said while making a giant web on the wall that showed Hawk Moth and Catalyst in the void, "Well, enjoy the show," He brought another black web out of the ground, and before grabbing it said, "I'm gonna have some fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this an open-ended story, mainly because I don't know how to end it, so go crazy with your ideas.


	4. Javier/Fear Factor Design & Other Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in my description for this series, I said people could submit fanart to me of my characters, but then I realized that they probably don't have a full idea for what he looks like, so here is my attempt at describing what my fictional self wears in the story, as well as few other smaller details.

Javier: The shirts he wears are most likely going to be either video game merchandise or Youtuber merch. The only brand he'll wear, for shirts at least, is one called 'Cloak'. The pants he wears are usually sweatpants, and people are just confused at how he doesn't get hot all the time. Even though he's not a track star like Kim, Javi wears Nike running shoes, because, 1, they look and feel nice, and 2, you never know when you need to run. The white hairs he has, align themselves into two columns when he isn't transformed, almost like they're forming racing stripes in his curly hair. Speaking of which, his hair is a very very dark brown, to the point that it looks black when there is not enough lighting, and very curly, to the extent that it never looks the same each day, though it's usually smoothed a bit back for the sake that Javi needs to see and not worry about hair getting in his eyes. He wears glasses that, similar to Rena Rouge, disappear when he transforms as he is given 20-20 vision. His glasses are a simple black color, with no added details. His eye color is a common brown. He also wears two necklaces, one given to him by his mom that, according to the person she bought it from, would get rid of his nightmares, this is the one he never takes off. The second one, is a Yang symbol with a dragon on it, he has a second one, which is the Yin part of it, he hopes to give it to someone one day. And since everyone has great skin in this show, he has no acne, when compared to his real-world counterpart, me, it likes to come back every other week, and if you think this is a bit TMI, let's be honest, we all know acne sucks.

Fear Factor: When looking at his suit, it's fairly simple in design. His gloves are clearly made of webs, that only stay on his hands, they're used up when he shoots webs, but not when he sticks to surfaces, when the webs from his hands are gone, all that's left is his bare fists, but the spider legs, if they're with him, recover his hands with webs. The webs on his feet are his 'shoes' and work identically to the webs on his hands. They both have guards on them, with the ones on his hands being on the back of them and the topsides of his fingers, the emblem/timer is displayed on both his hands, so he can actually tell how much time he has if he uses his power. The guards on his feet are at the bottom of them, with a bit extra on the heel. These are there for harder punches and kicks, but they disappear as well as the webs. The base of his suit is pitch black, with only the red accents on him, that give off a light glow, that would help you find him in the dark. There are lines on both his legs that are the highest above his knees and stop at the bottom of his leg joints, giving the illusion of long boots. Similar to his legs, his arms have a line that is the highest above his elbows and end at the bottom of his joint. He has a 'v' or upside-down mountain design on his chest, that has only one summit, the apex of it is in the center of his chest, the lines on his shoulders seamlessly go into the backpack. Around his waist, he has a line that goes all around to look like a belt, the backpacks lowest part, ends up here. Lefty and Righty, when not being used, rest on the 'v' of the suit and seem to phase into the red lines. Backy and Jr. rest in the 'belt' line. The backpack itself is simple as well, the spider legs when not transformed, become the straps. Since the legs can all be active, the backpack sticks to the user, when transformed, with very sticky webs, so it's near impossible to take it off unless the user is willing to remove it in which case, the webs recede into the backpack. The spider emblem is on the bottom pouch of the backpack, which doesn't even open since there is no need, further explanation in a minute, this is also a timer, the user can ask others to tell them how much time they have left before they return to normal, but in the case of Fear and his gloves, he has a workaround, with no need for a middle man. The zipper when transformed is red and is not actually a zipper, it opens up as if webs are being torn apart, when something is put inside, it turns to a web, giving infinite space for carrying anything (Seriously, Fear has put a piano in there and is very confused to how he is standing, and is too scared to take it out, for how he got it in... use your imagination). When not transformed, the backpacks camouflage mode for Javier is simple, the colors simply invert and the spider emblem disappears, it's unlimited space also disappears, as it now functions as a regular backpack. The backpacks base color when transformed is black, like the user's suit, with red accents like the wielder. When you look closely, Fear's suit doesn't have a hexagon pattern on him like the others, instead, it's a repeated web design across his body. The mask is simple, it's completely black, with three red dots underneath each of Fear's eyes, which are blood red-colored, to look like the other six a spider would have. The white hairs he has, align themselves into three columns when he is transformed, one on the top, and one on each side of his head.

Byte: His body is completely black, his feet and hands look as if they were dipped in blood. He has four spider legs on his back, that are completely red. He has two smaller eyes above his two bigger ones. His eye color is blood red, the same as Fear Factor.

Other Details: His transformation music, along with his power up and 'Decay' music, sounds like a horror movie chase theme, mixed with a heroic theme on a guitar. His transformation effect is, and you should already tell, webs being put onto his body by the spider legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific chapter will be updated if any more ideas come to me. So check back every so often.


	5. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is meant to entertain, to tell a central idea or plot. It is often that other elements of the story are ignored, or not explored at all. Yet those ideas seem to garner a lot of thought to them, such as what would happen, what do they do that isn't shown in the main story? This story will show one of those tales, this story will show the daughter of death and time itself, being scared of a nightmare.
> 
> Canonicity: True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the show having Adrinette confirmed, it's pretty much obvious that Javier and Alix will get together in the main story, but that's going to take a while, so why not make something like this! I got this idea from a prompt generator, and it was so cute to not do, so, hope you enjoy it! Also, if you're the person who broke the 69 hit count, I'm not mad, as long as you don't break a possible 420 hit count on any of my other stories.

Bunnix looked through a time portal, out of the many holes in her Burrow, she always came back to watch this memory. It was the start of when she and Javier had started dating, she remembered it oddly, their first kiss was definitely unique, he had taken her home after dealing with Timetagger, and thanks to some pushing from her future self beforehand, Fear Factor and Alix kissed, agreeing to take the advice from the skater's older self. He was scared, worried that he'd kill her if something went wrong, but she remembered calming him down, her hands were on his cheeks, cold as a dead body, making him look at her, and she told him, "You are my today, and all of my tomorrows, at least according to older me." That seemed to win him over as they shared the beginning of their relationship by him kissing her and trusting her with his identity, he detransformed mid-kiss, the sensation of his lips on hers warming to a human temperature, and feeling his heartbeat against her for the first time, Alix wasn't much for romance, but for a first kiss, she didn't think it could be beaten. As they started to separate, his hand went over her eyes, it was warm and... Sweaty. He asked if she was one hundred percent certain she wanted to date and know who he was, She responded by grabbing his arm, and moving his hand from her eyes.

"We're an odd two people aren't we Fluffytail?" Bunnix looked to her right to see Fear Factor watching the memory with her. She wasn't too bad of a liar, but if you asked her if she loved her husband more than anything in the world, she couldn't bring herself to say no, even as a joke. "Well, Webs, what are you insinuating, would you want to be with anyone else, I could go back and set myself up with Kim." They always had banter like this, it took a while for Fear to grow into it, but he did with age, "Pah-lease Fluffytail, you always said that Kim just felt like a second brother to ya. Besides, being with you Alix, I couldn't be happier, especially with our little rascal running around." They both laughed at the mention of their daughter, Cassie Kubdel Parra, she freshly turned three a week ago, and with Marinette and Adrien's first kid coming along, they were happy that Cassie would have someone to play with in a few years. "Ah, she can be a bit of a handful, way too into the internet if you ask me Webs." "You kidding Fluffytail, you ask me she's way too enthusiastic about sports, those other kids are beasts when they wanna be." "Sure, you're just rooting for the web since you're a spider, Youtube Guy." "Look who's talking Rollerblades." They both laughed as Bunnix yawned, they both couldn't sleep, so they were looking at old memories to tire themselves out. They hopped out of the Burrow back into their bedroom with Fear almost tripping over Bunnix's roller skates. "I thought you had night vision Webs, or are you really just that blind? Fluff, counter clockwise." "Yeah yeah, this is why I say you should put them near the wall Fluffytail. Byte, take down the web." The couple detransformed, releasing their Kwamis, the two went off to their own little resting space to sleep after being fed by their masters. The couple didn't say anything else as they went to bed.

Javier felt a hand shaking his arm, he turned around in bed to see his daughter there with her two plush toys, one was a little spider and the other a little rabbit, 'Thank you Mari for making those.' Javi thought to himself. "Hi Cassie, shouldn't you be asleep?" Javi usually was grumpy when waking up, but seeing his little one immediately cheered him up. "Um, I-I had a nightmare." Javi knew how bad nightmares could be, he had few after Decaying Lila, with her being his first 'claiming' and all. "Oh no, you wanna sleep with me and mommy?" His daughter nodded at the question, "Can Byte and Fluff come too?" If anyone else on the main or Unstable team of Miraculous wielders had heard what the little girl had said, they'd be freaking out, but Javi and Alix knew better, they had gifted the two plush toys to their daughter for her latest birthday and offered her names to give them. They told her that the two animals would always be there to protect and watch over her. If only she knew the being of death incarnate and the being of time embodied in two small creatures were actually watching her, well, Javi and Alix wouldn't know how to make sure that their daughter kept their secret. "Of course they can, come on, sit between me and mommy." The little girl handed her plush toys to her dad and climbed in bed with her parents, as soon as Javi handed the plushies back to her, she snuggled them and fell asleep within a minute. "I know we both agreed to hide her due date from us both my friend, and trust me, I did not check, but I believe she will last a long, long time Javier. I and Fluff will make sure of it." Byte quickly flew over to his master, who had been his first friend and stayed that way from his teen years to parenthood. "Yeah, I think so too Byte." Javi looked at his wife and daughter, and truly couldn't find things having been any other way.

After all, death comes in time. They go hand in hand with each other, much like creation and destruction, one can't exist without the other.

It just felt like destiny for an internet funny man, a reaper, a spider, to be with an energetic sporty woman, a time traveler, a rabbit.

Time doesn't stop, and Death doesn't wait.

So neither would they, they would make do with the time they had until death would come to claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya think? If you want to read the main storyline it's titled "The Unstable Miraculous".


End file.
